Pleasant Dreams
by Error Cannot Reach Author
Summary: How sad it is that some of the most amazing things happen in dreams. Yet the minute you wake up it slips away. And no matter how much you remember or how good you felt after, it can never be brought back. Yaoi and Lemon. Don't like, don't read. First lemon. Please read and review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own durarara and probably never will. **

This was something that should have happened a long time ago. But both were happy that it was happening at all. It wasn't everyday that you became fuck buddies with one of your worst enemies. And it certainly wasn't supposed to feel this good when they did naughty things to your body. So Izaya couldn't stop the low moan that forced its way past his lips when Shizuo had bitten down onto his neck.

"S-stupid Shizu-chan!" Izaya moaned again as Shizuo started working his way down to his chest. Licking the pink nipples that hardened with his breath upon them. Izaya reached with one hand to tangle in dyed hair, forcing it to not move from where it was situated. The other hand trying to find purchase in his smooth sheets and when realizing that it was no good, reached for the headboard of his bed.

With a swirl of his tongue, Shizuo descended upon the informant's chest again. Rubbing his hardening erection into Izaya's pant leg, he slowly ran his hand down Izaya's side until he came to his pants. Unclasping them, he reluctantly moved up to roughly tug them off. Pulling the silken boxers along with them.

Gazing down at the body he would be soon exploring. Taking in how devilish the red-eyed man looked. How indecent. Not that the informant ever looked decent. Nice clothes, yes. But with skin tight pants and shirts that left nothing to the imagination... No, never decent. The male was simply too tempting. Which had led to them being here in this position.

Both were now in various stages of undress. Izaya was completely bare. And Shizuo had tugged off his shirt and pants, leaving just his boxers to stop him from pounding into the other male's tight ass. Not for lack of trying though.

Shizuo had flipped onto his back and had forced Izaya to straddle him. Thrusting up over and over again, but never quite reaching the final goal. Izaya was pushing back down, in time with his movements. Trying to catch his breath at the same time. But being unable to quiet the pants and mewling he was shamelessly let out.

"You need to prepare me first. Cause I sure as hell ain't." Izaya smirked at the blond before reaching over to the nightstand and pulling out a bottle of lube. Tossing it to the panting male he got off him to get on his knees. Kneeling on the floor, he pushed his ass outward with his arms resting on the bed.

"Are you just going to stare all day or are you going to fuck me?" Izaya couldn't help the snarky comment. He wanted a dick in his ass and Shizuo wasn't helping in that department. But he eventually got up and situated himself behind Izaya. Pouring some of the lube onto his hands he slowly prodded the round hole. Moving his finger along the edge before pushing in. With his other hand, he rubbed Izaya's erection, teasing the slit on top.

"More! Please!" Izaya pushed back into the slow moving hand. Trying to get more of the tortuous pleasure. And the blond only responded by pulling the first finger out and coming back with two.

"Stop being greedy you damn flea! We will get there eventually." Shizuo smirked down at the panting mess. Picking him up, he placed him down on the bed again. And entered him, twisting his fingers ever so often.

After putting in three fingers his movements became harder and faster. Wanting to finish with all the damn preparing and get to the real deal. So after a couple more jerks, he took the lube again and spread it over his now uncovered erection. Not wanting it too be over soon, he stopped stroking himself and started pushing the thick head of his cock into Izaya's still tight hole.

Inch by inch, he entered the informant. Twisting him around so that he could see his face, his hips gave a compulsory thrust. And soon he started pounding into the Izaya. He growled as he felt himself go as deep as he could. And when the walls clamped down over him in a rhythmic pattern.

The entire time Izaya moved his hips in the opposing direction. Meeting him thrust for thrust. And mewling into the broad chest in front of him. Screaming when Shizuo's cock hit him in a sensitive spot. Which happened more times then he wanted to admit. As much as he wanted to feel good. He almost wanted Shizuo to be terrible at this. Not so experienced.

So after when they had both spent their seed and had cleaned up. They laid back in the new silken sheets that felt nice and cool against their heated bodies. Neither wanting to admit that it had felt mind blowing amazing. That they could see themselves getting used to such a thing. With each other. Turning away from each other, they looked at opposite sides of the room. Pushing aside feelings that they could be any more than this.

"Same time next week?"

"Sure."

And both slipped into a dream land where they didn't have to deal with pressure and could just be themselves. Where they could be with each other, not caring that it could only be a dream.

How sad it is that some of the most amazing things happen in dreams. Yet the minute you wake up it slips away. And no matter how much you remember or how good you felt after, it can never be brought back.

**A/N: Well I don't really know what is running through my mind. I guess I just wanted to see if I could write a lemon in case I ever put one in one of my ongoing stories. So I would really like your opinion on how I did and how I could impove. Review please.**


End file.
